StarCrossed Perfection
by Riverflowstoyou
Summary: A drunken kiss spirals into a difficult decision. Who do you choose though when your brother is part of the love triangle? M for language and possible later scenes .Sounds sick but summaries aren't always what they seem. Kiba-OC,Shikamaru-OC
1. Chapter 1

_I got this story suddenly parading around in my head and it wouldn't shut up until i would do something about it x _

_I've redone this chapter, no major changes but it's helping me get back into writing it because I've been really ill (still am but a bit better) _

_So I'm going to get it to the standard I've set with "Love Will Only Kill Us Both" (A Kakashi x OC Romance)_

_Hope you enjoy x _

_So here it is: Star-Crossed Perfection_

_Riverflowstoyou xx_

* * *

"I am so late!" A little boy thought worried as he ran home.

His feet splashed in the dirty puddles that filled the concrete street, while the rain drops clung to his brown hair, obstructing his view. He pulled up the hood of his jacket and continued to run faster. Warmth radiating off the black fur lined hood. Time flies when you take the family dog out for a walk. He looked up at the cloud filled sky that blocked the stars and the moon's light, drowning the whole of the village in darkness. The sky was a deep blue, mixing like oil paints with the variants of grey. The rain began to fall heavier and faster, the little boy wished he had his own dog, he couldn't wait, when he had his partner he'd be able to truly become part of the clan and have a friend and partner for life. He'd also be able to ride on his back on dismal days like today. Caught up in his dreams he tripped over his own feet landing roughly on the gravel. He groaned in pain as he lifted him self up grimacing at his blood stained trousers. His family dog whimpered beside him, wanting to get out of the rain and shake his drenched fur coat, but also worried for his master's son. The boy grinned as his companion helped him up from the floor. Lightening struck and the whole street lit up revealing only two shadows in the adjacent ally. Always curious the little boy looked over to where he saw the shadow and to his distraught surprise he saw two figures lying immobile on the ground.

"Hey!" he shouted to them as he hobbled over. He rushed as fast as his battered legs would take him and knelt down beside them. Realising too late that they were bodies. He gasped in a horrified shock and gulped as he surveyed the bodies. They were both girls, and both deadly pale apart from the crimson blood that soaked their bodies and the ground- turning the puddles a bloody red.

"Go find some help!" the boy yelled to his dog who obediently sprinted in the direction of his home.

The boy looked back down at the bodies nervously putting his fingers to the neck of the older woman. She had long dark hair that was tied back in a bun. Across her stomach the boy tried his best to ignore the deep fatal cut in the kimono. Nothing. Not even a murmur from her heart. The child gulped as he saw his first death in his eight year old life. He checked her pockets and realised she was carrying nothing- most likely a mugging. He turned his body away from the corpse and towards the other body. He nervously put his finger to the little girl's neck. Her hair was curly and the same dark brown as the other woman – made even darker by the rain – and hung plastered to her face. He gently removed the strands from her face and held back a gasp. She was so young, about his age she may even go to the same academy as him- or even be in the same year! He let out a small sigh of relief as he felt the slightest of all heart beats. He scanned her body and saw the same fatal cut across her stomach, a red mark that looked like a small jewellery chain- left by a struggled strangle. She hadn't given up too easily to who ever committed the vile deed. He looked down at her wrist as he surveyed the young girl noticing an ugly purple bruise on her wrist.

The boy didn't know any medical jutsu or skills but he knew what to look for in a dog so he hoped it wasn't too different in humans. He carefully took her wrist and tested it, digging his thumbs into the bruise and at major bones. The girl hissed in pain beneath him, causing him to almost have a heart attack. She was awake, but the boy couldn't help but wonder for how long.

"Hey, everything's alright" he soothed her, leaning back into his place over her fragile body "Help is coming" he assured. She didn't reply. "My name's Kiba Inuzuka." He introduced pulling her into his lap as he rummaged in his pocket for some thick rags and a thin lollypop looking stick.

"Rei Kiyo," she whispered softly back, smiling weakly before falling into unconsciousness.

Kiba checked her pulse again, it wasn't any better but it was there. He straightened out her wrist as she lay in his arms and placed the stick there for support before wrapping it up. It should be strong enough considering how big the Inuzuka clan's canines can become. He kept working as he heard skids of paw on gravel at the mouth of the ally way. His family dog skidded around the corner with his father on his back, closely followed with his mother on another. Kiba's mother rushed straight over, jumping off the enormous canine before hugging her son close to her, weary of the girl in his arms, asking if he was alright and others words that Kiba didn't make out- he was fixated on the girl that his father now cradled in his arms. The other woman, the corpse, was already on a dog's back as his father mounted him and raced off towards the hospital. Kiba watched his father as he disappeared into the fog and darkness.

His mother took him home. The journey was a blur and he'd never in his life be able to recall the journey. He washed mindlessly allowing the freezing water rain down on his frozen body- not bothering to add warm water to the mix. As a result he went to bed pale, his markings not fully washed off and streaking down his face like tear stained mascara. He went to bed obediently.

Kiba couldn't sleep that night. He was awake when he heard the door of his home click open and his father come in. His boots taking grand, wet steps that thundered in Kiba's mind as they hit the wood panelled floor. One step, two steps, thirteen steps he counted for his father to make it to the kitchen. He was awake when his father ordered his older sister to go to bed, and his voice to raise and drop as he refused to argue with her defiance. He stared blankly at the ceiling not moving, afraid to make a noise to aware his father of his ears dropping as his father told his mother the older girl was already dead- a mugging they suspect. He lay awake clutching the sheets in fear as they talked about the other little girl: Rei Kiyo. When his father informed his mother of her critical condition and that the next few hours were critical for her life, Kiba couldn't stop the tear that ran down his red markings painted on his cheek.

"She may not make it through the night." He Father stated, regret and sadness filling the words Kiba wished weren't true.

He lay awake; eyes wide open for the whole night. He never felt sleepy just worried for Rei Kiyo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, here's Chapter 2 - Most of this was perfect for me so not alot changed, an odd sentence here and there added._

_XCSIXMyXCareer - YOUAREASTAR!_

_Enjoy x Riverflowstoyou_

* * *

"Kiba! Common, wait up!" The little girl complained as she kicked up dust in her sprint.

Chasing her brother down the dust street angry citizens woke sleepily and hurled insults from their bedroom windows. It was a typical Konohagakure (or the more popular informal Village hidden in the leaves) day- hot and dry. The taste of the sand from the dirt ground was fresh on her tongue, drying her mouth as the suns burning intense rays shone down and formed light beads of sweat on her brow. She wiped away the beads of sweat and ignored the shouts with a smile to keep up with her big brother. It was a normal day for the village hidden in the leaves but for a family it was just a bit more special than usual.

The brother smiled and grinded to a halt, looking over at his sister who was desperately trying to keep up- not that she had even a slither of a chance today. Kiba smiled. Of course Kiba knew she wasn't his sister or younger than himself for all he knew. The girl that ran swiftly towards him however had become more than a friend and possibly greater than any sister he had. Three months was all and they were closer than any two man squad. If his future canine partner was half of what she was, he would be happy. Kiba couldn't tie back the thought although that this girl was a much improved and healthier image than what he bore witness when he first met her those three months ago. Her drenched hair than had hung plastered to her sickly pale skin hung in loose ash brown curls, cascading half way down her petite beck. Her sickly pale skin was a rich cream made darker recently by the summer sun that blushed softly on her little girl cheeks. Rei had also discovered the right materials lately to create her own clans markings. The elegant dark purple markings that resided on her forehead and cut down her left eye to lie upon her cheek bone. The elaborate markings were simply amazing and made even more by having no-one to teach her. All she had were the past memories of her family. They looked correct, Kiba's trained eye compared to Rei's late sister. Even her wrist was now completely healed. Only a small scar and nights where he could hear her sob her self in a pillow to fall asleep was the only evidence left of that haunting night.

"Common Rei, I want my present!" Kiba yelled, not bothering to hold any excitement or bothering to notice the people who shouted more complaints from their windows. "And these old cranks are getting cranky!" He joked. Today nothing could spoil his mood. When his older sister was his age she got her dog, her partner. Kiba smiled broadly at the thought.

Rei caught up finally with her brother and looked up at his broad grin, just behind that the complaining cranks, and if she wanted to look further the clear blue sky that not one cloud disturbed. Normally she could just about keep up with Kiba but she accepted today she had no hope. Not that she was complaining, she had always wanted a big brother that she could look up to- even if they were both in the same summer of their lives. Shortly after she had been saved from her near death encounter Rei had naturally been put into care. Her parents were killed in action when she was three- only a couple of years after she was born. Her father died protecting her mother she was told. Apart from the those two most important figures in a child's life her older sister had died protecting Rei when a random stranger attacked them both- all for the sake of a few notes and a silver chain from around Rei's neck. Her hand went up to her neck, yet again only a scar remained. Only damned scars was what she had left of her family, after her mothers chain had been stolen.

The Kiyo clan had always been a small leaf on the branch of the main families and now Rei was the only to remain. The orphanage was torture for a strong-willed child who always wanted to better herself. Even if she appeared a tad lazy at times she was always doing her best hoping to do her finished clan proud. Unfortunately the first change in her life was being withdrawn from the academy- too many orphans like her, in her situation believed in revenge. Some attempting to bring down the village to get what they needed to fill the void. No one wanted to be the one who added fuel to the fires. Rei had rebelled. The orphanage was by no means grand, a block of wooden flats. The walls painted up to five different bland colours, worn away by time and water that dampened the floors aswell. Beds were bamboo mats with whichever blanket the orphanage could provide you. Refusing to take part in the _girl's _lessons that included cookery and dance, Rei instead use to hide in the toilets or on top of the roof to read about the arts of the shinobi. She had run away countless times, but she was always dragged back kicking and screaming. A month ago all of that changed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she whined as she raced past Kiba, who in return gave chase.

They stopped simultaneously as the field filled with crops and the dry grass Rei didn't know the name of came into sight. Rei held back and stood beside her adoptive mother and older sister as Kiba beamed at his two family members before walking to where every one was looking. He was lightly shaking- either from excitement or nervousness or an intoxicating cocktail of both.

Kiba smiled and let out a laugh of amazement as before him a small white puppy stood. The puppy smiled and yapped at the boy, already recognising the distinctive markings of the Inuzuka clan. Kiba looked over at his mother and older sister who bore the same markings as himself to confirm his hopes. His smile reached both ears as his mother nodded. He turned back to the canine and held out his hand for him to learn his scent. The puppy cautiously stepped forward and sniffed the new smell with his heightened sense. Kiba grimaced as he surprisingly bit his hand. He checked his mother and sister who burst out laughing. Reassured Kiba allowed himself to join in with the laughter knowing it was all natural. It was them against the world now. Kiba and… Akamaru. He chuckled, liking the sound of it. He was now an official member of the Inuzuka clan. He glanced over at Rei and scowled when all that was left was a gentle breeze swaying the grass where she had stood.

Rei half smiled as she watched her brother's excitement at his new companion. Her adoptive mother looked down at her newest addition to the family and sighed.

"Don't worry Rei when it's your birthday we'll get you something special," she told Rei not wanting her to get jealous of Kiba but also to try make Rei further into the family. The Inuzuka clan were a pack clan, believing strongly in loyalty and family- in name or in blood. The mother nearly hit herself when she realised, "When's your birthday then Rei?" She asked slightly embarrassed that after three months she had never even thought to ask.

Rei looked up at her adoptive mother with her natural big brown eyes before averting her gaze away shyly. "Three hundred and sixty five days." She whispered.

It didn't take more than a second for her mother to do the maths to which she gasped. "Oh geez I'm sorry. I didn't realise…"

"It's ok you had no way to know." Rei tried to convince her, "Hey do you mind if I go?" She asked not specifying where.

Her mother nodded wanting to do something for her. She looked after her child as she walked back from where she came. She let out a little sigh barely audible to her oldest child beside her. Her mind echoing the thought of Rei.

The atmosphere was surprisingly calm and tranquil. Not one bird dared to break the silence and no breeze parted the morbid atmosphere. A flash of silver belonging to a certain Jounin moved slowly through the trees as he walked softly to the clearing he knew all too well. The day was early but yet another team had failed his initial test so he was deprived of responsibility and officially a free man for at least another year. The Hokage had sent him on a S-ranked mission to be started this afternoon so he had a few hours left to wander the streets of the village. He chuckled darkly to himself. It didn't matter how long he had, his feet always brought him to this spot. His visible eye widened slightly when he saw a small girl sitting in front of the Killed In Action memorial. She was sitting crossed legged and surprisingly was not sobbing or crying as many young children he had seen regularly doing. Kakashi intrigued rather than confused stepped out into clearing and walked forwards until he was a few steps behind her.

"I'll be here a while, so don't expect me to go just because you're here." Kakashi jumped at the sudden sweet voice of the young girl. Her voice didn't portray any darkness or sadness. It was more a matter of fact.

"I'm ok I'll stand." Kakashi replied devoid of any of his trademark wit.

A gentle breeze played with Kakashi's silver hair and he missed the feel it had on his bare face. The girl hadn't looked around once, she sat and stared at two names in particular occasionally glancing to others thinking about what they all had in common.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi said feeling the need to introduce himself.

"I realised."

Kakashi was taken back by the statement. He hadn't noticed her even glance around once, his perfected shinobi skills confirmed his thoughts.

"How?" He asked curious. _Curiosity killed the cat. _The cat could fuck off and watch its back.

"Not many shinobi in the village are 5'10 and wear a mask." She explained.

"I may be AnBu," Kakashi debated.

"No, I'm guessing you're not wearing metal armour and most AnBu don't carry a novel in their arsenal."

"How'd you know that?" Kakashi asked jaw slackening.

"The sounds, I may not be an official clan member of the Inuzukas but I've learnt a trick or two. The sound of your feet determined how you carried yourself so you must be tall- about 5'10."

"Actually I'm 5'11". Kakashi corrected smiling slightly at the flaw in her description. Even though he couldn't shake off the thought at how _good _this girl was.

She twisted her body around so she was still sitting but could now face Kakashi. Her eyes were too big for her face but that was to be expected from a girl her age. Her brains and senses were not. He recognised the face but couldn't make any connections with past acquaintances or enemies. Yet he knew her facial features belonged to another he knew. She had been adopted by the Inuzuka clan but her markings were not at all like the simple red markings of that clan. Kakashi could have hit himself as once again the swirls on her head were all too familiar.

"So you are!" She smiled finally showing some emotion. "Anyway the rest followed. Your breathing and voice is slightly muffled and so deeper than that for a man your height and age. That told me you were a mask. The metal armour or _lack of _metal armour was an easy elimination and the pages of your book turned in the breeze." She looked down at the orange cover of Kakashi's book. Rolling her eyes before turning back to look at the monument.

"Who have you come to see?" She asked as she continued to study the names.

"Some past friends." Kakashi admitted. "You?" He continued to ask.

"My parents" She replied unemotionally. They had obviously died a while ago Kakashi noted. "Ai and Yaiba Kiyo."

Kakashi gasped with surprise. "So that would make you Rei Kiyo?"

Rei turned around and burrowed her brow in confusion. "Yeah. Why?"

Kakashi looked down, shadows casting on his already hidden face. Glancing up he spoke softly with almost regret in his voice. "Your father was the greatest man I ever had the pleasure of being friends with."

Rei froze. Shadows cast over her face and into her mind as she comprehended the information. No one knew her family. Or so she had been told.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 x For: XCSIXMYXCAREERX_

_If you don't know a dolman sleev shirt looks like: Google!_

_Warabe = Child_

_Hope you enjoy x Romance won't be for a while sorry guys x _

_But i thought it'd be better to see a bit of the past first- If you don't agree or want to keep it as it is REVIEW! Thank-you x_

_Alot of Edits to this chapter so definately read again x_

_Enjoy: Riverflowstoyou x_

* * *

The sharingan flicked to the left, anticipated the move and leant the user backwards to avoid the fist that cut through the air, sought to collide with his masked jaw. Kakashi's hand gripped firmly at the long blades of jade grass for support- his foe had aimed grinned as his attackers dark eyes widened in surprise and also confusion of missing such a perfect aimed blow. It may also have to do with Kakashi grabbing tightly with his free hand the wrist that belonged to the punch and tugging the foe down. Flipping with ease the foes body hit the dirt ground hard. The girl grunted with pain as her fragile back hit forcefully with the hard ground. She opened her eyes through the pain and snapped up foot up to Kakashi's face, twisting his wrist that held his weight he pushed against the earth and flipped backwards to avoid the blow, giving the small girl enough time to jump swiftly to her bare feet. Kakashi frowned as a series of fast punches in the tai-jutsu move- match punch – aimed for his torso and face. He dodged all he could using his sharingan to predict every move but most were timed perfectly and required the use of his hands to fend off the oncoming hits. He had created a monster. His smile at the thought instantly became a frown as it was now his eyes that widened in surprise as his back hit the bark of a tree. He had it coming, such a young foe needing the infamous sharingan to keep her off his hidden face. It seemed almost like an honor really. He had no time or space to defend. A punch dug into his gut and twisted, making him involuntarily double over in pain. An elbow landed between his shoulder blades in his doubled over form and sent him crashing to the ground and _turn into… a log?_

"NO FAIR!" The girl cried to the empty void around her.

The wind carrying her voice to Kakashi who smirked through his tired pants. Desperate eyes eyes flickered through the trees to find her foe.

"We agreed just tai-jutsu!"

"Oh well," A voice behind her sighed. She snapped her knees and jumped high into the air by instinct and faced down. She didn't even aim, that would take too long. She reached into her weapon pouch and flung a sharp kunai that glinted in the high sun down at the silver bush.

"Shit," Kakashi mumbled angrily to himself through the pain as the kunai dug into his unprotected thigh. His hands immediately went to the kunai and winced as he gently moved it. He opened his eyes and saw the crimson blood soak through the material and now running through his dark blue gloves that held his hands.

"Fuck, Rei we agreed no weapons!" He grimaced holding back shouting at her.

"You started it!" Her high pitched voice defended. She sighed and walked over to Kakashi panting heavily from fatigue. Her curls were tied up but still hung down her back. She was wearing shorts that hung loose around her legs and a dolman sleeve shirt both black. The overall look made her look young and one of the boys. She picked up her shoes and slid them on, hopping from one foot to another as she tried to put them on mobile. She stooped down to the kunai lodged in the copy-nin's thigh. "It's not my fault I never miss," she bragged before pulling out the kunai in a swift pull.

Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut tight as she pulled it out fast. Rei hissed in regret, "I shouldn't have pulled that out," she realised as more of the crimson liquid poured freely out.

"You think!" Kakashi snapped back.

"Oh calm down!" She told him off. Kakashi noted that although her appearance may well be that of a child but she was past her years mentally, or her attitude was influenced from the Inuzukas. "Fuck, don't be such a child!" She had Kakashi's colourful choice of words. "Look, puff yourself…"

"Puff?" Kakashi grinned.

"You know what I mean! Anyway puff to a hospital and get it looked at." She orderedas she stood back up, twirling the deadly weapon around a finger. "I think I hit a major artery." She deducted under her breath.

Kakashi grumbled something that sounded like a _very _colourful word before smiling. "Yes, mother. I'm going to be late now; I'm supposed to be meeting my new team!"

"When have you ever been on time?" Rei asked half smiling.

She looked down as she gace a quick wipe to both sides of the kunai knife on her shorts. She examined it for a moment and shrugged before throwing it with a snap of her wrist through the forest. Smiling as it hit a tree on the outskirts of the woods.

"Hey, you should be meeting you're new team. And no! You can't send a clone; this is your profession now!"

Rei giggled at the thought of yesterday. It had all been too easy. She had simply created a clone of herself to do the grading test, written and physical. Of cause Iruka-sensei had realised when he poked her on the head and she puffed into smoke. But what could they do? She had created a clone that could not only take tests but also create other replications of itself. She should be praised. She thought about Naruto though. The hyper active boy, much like herself when she wanted to be. She had caught the word that he could create a clone that only vanished when hit hard or killed. Unfortunately she didn't have the knowledge for that. Kakashi wouldn't teach her that and she only knew how to made a solid clone due to copying Kakashi. She giggled at the thought- the copy-nin copied by a academy student. She wasn't an academy student anymore though. Kakasi was right. She was now a Genin. A new ninja in the world and proud enough for those who would be for her.

"Yeah, yeah, Kakashi-sensei I'm going." Rei shouted over her small shoulder pulling out a kunai from Kakasi's pocket and smiling slyly. Kakashi grinned and sighed a laugh before disappearing in a puff of white smoke.

She looked up at the sky, the sun hung directly above her head. _Shit,_ she thought angrily to herself, _I am late!_ With that thought she ran as fast as she could to the hall. Her feet crushed the defenceless blades of grass that swayed in the light breeze. Around her the Village Hidden In The Leaves bloomed with life and the commotion of a hot summers day. Petals from the Sakura tree clung fiercely to it's host before collapsing and riding peacefully on the breeze. Rei hurriedly picked them out of her hair as she ran, her fingers running through her long curls and releasing them from their tied up confines. The wind was against her, pushing her body and soft curls back. She jumped over a rotting log and reminded herself to move that later, the world rising to meet with her feet. She shouted apologies and raised her hands defensively as she fell into the centre of the village and the main body of its residents. The sun hid behind one of the many white clouds and dared not to tire her with its burning rays. She lifted the front of her feet up to halt infront of an average heighted man, clad in appropriate Chunin uniform. His headband was different to the one Rei normally saw but there was no mistake to who he was and he looked slightly annoyed.

Iruka's looked down the scar across his nose at the little _warabe_ in front of him, "Iruka? I mean Iruka-sensei where are the team sortings being held?" Rei asked.

"You've just missed them!" Iruka replied annoyed, ignoring the lack of formalities his now former pupil spoke to him with, "Not the best way to start life as a ninja now is it Kiyo-chan?" He scorned her.

"It's Rei," she panted out of breath, her eyes twitching to the sides in vain hope of someone more helpful.

"Yes Kiyo-chan," His eye twitched at her arrogance he called it. Ignoring her request, "Anyway I think your new squad had gone up there" He pointed out a flight of steps that led to a well known place to Rei, "For introductions."

Rei smiled in excitement. "Wait; is Kiba and Akamaru on the same squad as me?" She asked hopefully.

"Afraid not, and Kakashi isn't your sensei either." Rei's smile instantly turned into a frown. "I can't remember exactly who you were with but you need to hurry Kiyo-Chan!" He shouted in support as she already started running towards her new team.

Iruka followed her with his gaze as she ran. She still hadn't learnt how to run in perfect balance and hadn't found her rhythm in pacing but she was light on her toes, "Oh Iruka!" She stopped, shouting over her shoulder. "Kakashi-sensei is going to be late! He's in the hospital!" She shouted.

"WHAT?" Iruka angrily shouted! "How'd he end up there?"

"It wasn't me!" She shouted guitily as she sprinted off down the dust track.

Iruka laughed. That translated into it had everything to do with her. When did she call Kakashi sensei but not himself? Iruka sighed, Asuma had a lot to handle…


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry it's taken a while but I've been ill, doing my other FanFic aswell as redoing the other chapters (read them if you can :P)_

_Mentions to: CSIXMYXCAREER (My awsome reviewer - that I love and enjoy recieving!) + pirateXfangirl (Adding the story on alert x - I love anything to prove people are interested and reading x)_

_Here's the next chapter! _

_(BTW if you have brilliant ideas for chapter names don't be afraid to give me some ideas x I'll probually use them x)_

* * *

The mass of trees like a textured oil painting: emphasising the brilliance of earthy greens and browns that jumped off the canvas and reflected in the beholders eye. The sun hung high in the sky and gave depth to the master piece by sketching in shadows and light tones among the leaves where various birds rested weary under the intense rays of the sun. The leaves and branches of the trees swaying and breaking openings for the girl to look through when scanning for her target. Rei thought back to previous spars with her adopted sensei Kakashi Hatake. Thinking carefully about his hidden movements as he swerved in and out of the barks of trees and how his movements were different to that of a common forest resident. She stood up and straightened her back. Kiba would have been able to spot them all with all his senses. His dark eyes, shaped from a canine would quickly find not only the clumsy movements of who she guessed to be Choji as he stumbled through the task- packet of crisps in hand – but also the fluid motions of her new Sensei and former twelve guardian ninja. Kiba's sharp senses and keen sense of hearing would be able to detect the soft snores as Shikamaru laid almost motionless as he decided to rest and fall into a light slumber that had been broken earlier that morning by his harpy mother. Even Akamaru would be able to smell the sweet aroma of artificial sunflowers that smelt out of place for autumn as he jumped from the great height as she did.

Rei knew she wasn't an Inuzuka, and although she may be able to pick up some of their traits, she never would be. She smiled smugly – all she had to do was unleash the Kiyo clan inside of her. Rei unfortunately had no idea what it meant to be a Kiyo. Her parents slaughtered months after she was born and brought up by her older sister who had taken the path of an ordinary house mother at the death of her parents, Rei had never known what it was that made her clan unique- if indeed they were unique. Rei's body landing with near silence as the soles of her sandals hit the short grass of the forest fall. She didn't stop as she continued to swerve the trees how Kakashi had taught her, Iruka was always finding faults with her running but it suited Rei perfectly. She jumped high as a rock flew through the air, a running style that made her quick on her toes and able to execute strong defence and offence at any given moment.

"Whoa, whoa don't attack!" A familiar voice yelled as one of your kunai's ran through the air and hit your target.

Rei took out another kunai and raised her guard as she cautiously walked over to where she had thrown the kunai. She lowered it slightly as she saw Shikamaru struggling against the kunai piercing the shirt near his shoulder that held him to the bark of a sturdy tree.

"Sorry Shikamaru," she apologised. "Have you seen Asuma Sensei?" She asked.

"Yeah I've been observing him. It seems he's given up on counting on us to attempt retrieving the bells so he's starting to come after us." Shikamaru stated, obviously starting to formulate a secure plan.

"I could easily get the bells but I'd end up killing him." Rei commented, laughing lightly so not to seem "up herself".

"I doubt it," Shikamaru chuckled.

"Have you forgotten already Shika-chan?" Rei smiled, nodding at a feather that was falling slowly to the wet ground.

The grass was covered in dew that refused to rise as the sun hid above the tops of trees. A small white feather, shaken by a bird, fell slowly swirling in the air as it descended to the damp grass. Rei brought the kunai she had pulled out earlier in caution to her eyes. A flick to the left painted a small smirk on her lips as she saw the knife to be Kakashi's that she had taken earlier. She threw the kunai with force, turning around smugly with one eyebrow raised when she hit the small white feather dead centre, causing it to fly back and hit against an opposite tree.

"WOW! How'd you do that?" A girl's voice ran out. There was a small rustle in the trees before Ino revealed herself.

"Choji get out here," Shikamaru called over a second before Rei.

"Ah, how'd you know Shikamaru?" Choji whined as he to entered the small clearing where everyone had gathered.

"Ssh," Rei hushed everyone. Silence closed in on the small group as they listened out.

"What is it?" Ino asked straining to hear anything unusual.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted all of your attentions!" Rei sheepishly smiled. "Look we have about half an hour to an hour to get the bells form Sensei, any ideas?" She turned her head to everyone in turn who shook their head including Shikamaru. Rei sighed and closed her eyes in thought. Kakashi must've known about her groupings as he had told her about each of their unique Jutsus. How could she use them to retrieve the bells from the tanned giant? "Ok, listen up" she whispered beckoning everyone in to a small circle. "We're going to get those bells. Ino, you'll be bait you will make sure he finds you and distract him long enough for Shikamaru to trap him in his shadow possession technique."

"Wait I don't like being used as bait," Ino whined.

"Ino, if all else fails you'll be the one who can use your Mind body switch technique to infiltrate his body but only if you have no other option. That jutsu is a sharp double edged sword, if you miss him then your body is venerable, I'll be in charge if that happens to get "you"" Rei air quoted, "out of the way quickly. Choji, you are a strong offensive shinobi and so if Shikamaru's jutsu is not strong enough you will beat sensei senseless!" They all laughed together. "Ino if you haven't used your technique then it'll be up to you to get all three bells."

"But there's only three bells and four of us," Shikamaru stated.

"Yeah I forgot about that," Ino groaned, lowering her head in defeat.

"But I really want dinner!" Choji whined still eating from his packet of crisps.

"You three take the bells, I'll miss lunch." Rei smiled.

"No, I can't let do you that Rei," Ino protested.

"Ino, the most important thing to a shinobi and their team is teamwork and sacrifice." Rei repeated Kakashi's words for her team to hear. "As long as we retrieve the bells I'm willing to skip dinner. I can eat when I get home anyway, the Inuzukas really like their food." She added light heartedly.

"Oh yeah, you're the adopted Inuzuka aren't you," Shikamaru murmured.

"You'll get tied up as well though," Choji said glumly, ignoring food for the moment.

"Been there done that," She laughed.

"Now I remember you!" Ino exclaimed. "Iruka sensei hung you out of a tree as punishment for doing the same to Naruto!" She giggled.

Rei smiled, holding back the laughter that tickled her throat and dared to give away their position.

* * *

_It had only been a couple of months ago. Another trait she had picked up from her "older brother" was the nature of adventure and mischief. The grass was greener and the sun was blazing down on the pupils of the Academy. Sweat pouring off everyone's faces apart from the pale face of Sasuke the last of the Uchiha's who always seemed to keep a cool exterior and an even colder interior, Iruka suggested class outside. Rei had taken off her long sleeve shirt, opting for a cooler light vest and shorts. Class that day consisted of various activities, lazing in the shade and letting the long blades of emerald stroke your body, running around with the odd girl playing kiss-chase. Rei sighed, refusing to take part and turning down Kiba's offer to play with Akamaru. It was extremely immature of her but she had grown jealous of the canine and how she barely spent anytime with Kiba. Sitting under a lone tree Rei smiled as a sudden plan popped into her young head. Seeing the hyperactive blonde walk lazily round, clutching his stomach in hunger as he groaned for lunch to hurry up so he could make his great escape to the small Ramen stand, she slyly took out her own lunch and placed it carefully under the tree. Hiding she gave away her position only when her was dangling by his ankles in a common rope trap. His body swaying to each side as he made wild struggles to release himself. The class noticing what was happening joined in with laughter. Until Iruka came over. He loomed above a younger Rei, casting his own mighty shadow over her small frame._

_"This is so not funny!" Rei said darkly, stressing each syllable as she hung from the same tree- her whole body tied in thick ropes. The class laughed hard as she swung from left to right slowly. Naruto cut free from his trap and forgotten. "You can't do this!" she warned her sensei who stood at the front of her peers joining in with the laughter._

_"Maybe, but I'm the sensei!"_

_"I'll get you for this!" She said letting anger creep into her voice, still sending him the warning in her dark tone._

_Rei vanished into a cloud of white smoke. A clone? Iruka yelped as he felt a hand snake around his ankle and drag him down into the earth. It was Rei's turn to gloat as Iruka stood up to his neck in soil, immobilised. It was a Jounin technique but she had learnt it under Kakashi's wing, often winding up victim to the earth jutsu. Today however she had mastered it._

* * *

"Formalities over, are you ready everyone?" Rei asked, surprised how quickly she had gained dominance – maybe being without her brother could be beneficial.

"You betcha!" Ino winked.

"Give us the word!" Choji saluted.

"I'm all for it!" Shikamaru chorused, pumping up for the final push.

Rei smiled, holding a finger to her mouth she motioned for everyone to follow her. She took a few steps forward before spinning on her heal and without warning throwing a kunai at Shikamaru. Everyone yelped and jumped away from her.

She smiled at the sound of bells.

"Geeze what was that for?" Ino yelled high pitched, "You could have hit Shikamaru!"

"Actually, I couldn't for two very important reasons. One I wasn't aiming for him and two… THAT'S NOT SHIKAMARU!"

"Are you crazy?" Ino continued to scream, running over to where Shikamaru had fallen to the floor to miss the kunai.

"Ino," Rei calmly tried to calm down her blonde team-mate. "Smack him."

Looking perplexed she tried to carry out Rei's orders in a desperate attempt to prove her wrong. Ino gasped as his hand caught her wrist in a flash instant.

"Shikamaru, what?"

Shikamaru exploded into white smoke, revealing their sensei.

"Rei, he heard our plan!" Choji stated the obvious.

"And good plans mind you, but you should be concerned about your team mate at the moment." Asuma chuckled mockingly as he kept hold of a struggling Ino. "I must say as well Rei, for someone who says they never miss; you're not off to a good start are you?" He raised a blue eyebrow.

Rei laughed. "What so funny? I'd like to see you trapped!" Ino yelled making a feeble kick that was easily diverted away from Asumas body.

"I didn't miss." She moved her hand back quickly retrieving her kunai she had just thrown.

_Chakra strings were attached to the kunai, small enough so that I couldn't see them at a glance, impressive of a Genin. If she had been raised in the sand village she probably would have become an excellent puppeteer. What have you taught her Kakashi? _Asuma thought, a smile starting to play on his face in awe.

"I'll give you a bell for Ino," Rei offered holding up a bell.

Asuma's free hand instantly went down to his side and smiled when all three bells were missing. Rei hadn't been cocky when she announced she hadn't missed, even in a replication jutsu the bells must still exist, Asuma realised she had aimed for where she remembered the bells had been then using chakra she pulled back on the kunai bring the knife and the bells to her hand.

"Deal," Asuma wandered where this was going, impressed also by how she stood by her words of teamwork.

Rei started to walk forward, "Rei don't!" Ino yelled.

Rei continued until she was in front of Asuma, "No funny moves," she warned.

"My words exactly," he confirmed.

Rei gave him the silver bell. Its silver surface glinted in a single ray of sun that broke through the canopy of trees. Happy it was real let go of Ino.

"How'd you know I wasn't your friend?" He asked curious.

"You're nothing like him; Shikamaru would have found at least found one flaw in my plan and expressed it. He also wouldn't be so happy and reluctant to having to join in. You also never said "troublesome" or "drag"."

"Come to think about it you're right," Choji piped in.

"If I hadn't known Shikamaru you would've got away with it, you were just unlucky." Rei turned around and threw a bell to Choji and Ino who both caught them reluctantly. Feeling guilty that Rei was still without a bell.

"It doesn't matter anyway; we're going to get that last bell back!" Ino yelled confidently.

"You can try but you've got only two minute left,"

Rei looked up at the sky. Indeed it was starting to turn a beautiful mixture of warm oranges and fierce reds against the ever constant yellow sun. She looked back, Asuma still stood in front of her. She frowned. Something wasn't right. His arm extended and the palm of his hand opened revealing the silver bell to you. You looked at the ground and smirked at the shadow that ran from his feet into the undergrowth of bushes and shrubs.

"Finally awake?" She asked the bushes, taking the bell out of the annoyed mans hand.

"You know me, I found this all a drag so I watched the clouds, next thing I know I'm asleep. When I wake up you're giving the bell to him, troublesome as it is I had to get it back." His lazy voice explained but you knew he'd be smiling as he said it.

You threw the bell into the bush. You watched in amusement as Asuma reached out and grabbed air.

"Can I let go now he's pretty strong and my chakra is draining fast?"

"Sure," she shrugged her shoulders.

Asuma instantly relaxed, "Not bad you shirker."

Shikamaru strolled out of his hiding *cough sleeping * spot and grinned slightly as he caught Rei's face. Causing an unwanted blush to creep up.

"Well done everyone, I think I can confidently say I'm impressed." Asuma praised. "However Rei I'm sorry but I must stay true to my word."

"Ah it's ok; I'm disappointed though I didn't get to see you in action Asuma sensei"

"There are plenty of opportunities for that young shinobi."

"Ok where do you want to do this?"

* * *

It was odd to see the world upside down - oddly tranquil if not queasy as well. and Rei guessed she would never get used to it. No matter how many times she got hung by a tree. Unlike the last intense battle with her and rope, no one was laughing. As her blood rushed to her head they looked happy, but hat was upside down. If she had been standing up they would be frowns. She hummed a little tune as she stared at a small flower. Its single petal making up the whole flower was a light pink, darker around the edges and a dark orange inside. It was very pretty.

"Asuma don't do it, tie me up instead." Ino insisted.

Choji looked glumly at his food before putting it away, "No I'll take her place, even if it means no dinner," She wailed at the end.

"It's a drag but switcher with me, look here's my bell," Shikamaru held out his bell, the thin string hanging on his fingertips.

"So you all want to sacrifice yourselves for Rei?" Asuma asked.

"Don't guys," Rei lazily said eyes closed. She could hear the determination in their voices and she knew none of them would back down. She smiled at the thought.

"Well then, you've passed the second part of the test!" Asuma smiled. Usually there was no second part to his initiation but becoming friends with Kakashi he had been influenced to also believe teamwork came over the success of a mission. "You've all completed your initiation." He yelled as he felt the hard ground swallow him up.

Rei bent down over him smiling broadly, "Congratulations Sensei, you've passed your initiation test!" With that she walked off with the others.

Asuma smiled, he couldn't be annoyed with her he liked her light heartedness and she had the makings of a great shinobi - they all did. As he struggled out of the ground a small pink flower rested in the ropes that hung from a tree, falling in the passing wind.


End file.
